fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 17
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 17 Hazelpoot draafde door het hoge gras. De wind blies door haar pels en de geur van het bloed die nog aan haar haren kleefde verdween. In de verte zag ze de schuur opduiken uit de nachtelijke mist en tevredenheid schoot door haar heen. Herinneringen van de laatste keer dat ze hier was zwommen omhoog en ze probeerde niet te denken aan Perzikpoot, hopend dat ze haar zus niet tegen het lijf zou lopen. De schuur zag er verwaarloosd uit nu Hazelpoot en Perzikpoot er niet meer leefden. Hazelpoot vroeg zich af waarom Roospoot hen had opgedragen naar de schuur te gaan, en hoe ze zelfs wist dat hij bestond. Toen ze binnenging moest ze even slalommen om wat hoeken voor ze op de hooizolder kon klimmen. Het was stil in de schuur, maar ze rook wel een geur die ze wel vaker had geroken. Toen ze klein was, in de kraamkamer, op Meidoornlicht's, Lijsterzang's en Kersenlicht's pelzen, zelfs op die van Lavendelkruid. Melk. Nieuwsgierig klauterde ze omhoog naar de hooizolder, waar de geur vandaan leek te komen. Er klonk een sissend geluid op uit een donkere hoek, een zacht gepiep onderbrekend. Hazelpoot schrok en viel bijna om. Ze zette haar vacht overeind. "Roospoot?" klonk een vragende maar onzekere stem, broos als de rijp die aan de bladeren hing tijdens Bladkaal. "Nee, ik ben Roospoot niet." miauwde Hazelpoot zachtjes. "Wie ben je?" een ondertoon van angst klonk in de stem van de vrouwtjeskat. "Ik kan hetzelfde aan jou vragen." zei Hazelpoot rustig. "Ik heb geen naam. Alsinds geen die er toe doet." miauwde de poes bitter. Hazelpoot probeerde aan het donker te wennen, zodat ze de vrouwtjeskat beter kon bekijken. Ze schrok eventjes. De poes was mooi, met een verzorgde cyperse vacht en zilverkleurige ogen. Haar pels glansde in het maanlicht, maar zelfs de schaduwen konden haar afgescheurde oor niet verbergen voor de ogen van de zandkleurige leerling. "Wat is er gebeurt?" vroeg Hazelpoot geschrokken. "Oh, dit?" vroeg de poes onverschillig."Dit is een teken dat ik een verrader ben die mishandeld en veracht moet worden." Hazelpoot kneep haar ogen halfdicht. Ze bestudeerde de vrouwtjeskat beter nu de wolken waren weggetrokken en het lichter was in de schuur. Twee kleine kittens lagen aan haar tepels. "Vertel me je naam." prevelde Hazelpoot. De poes lachtte bitter."Ik heet Hecate." Hazelpoot trok met haar oor."Hecate. Wat een prachtige naam." Hecate glimlachtte."Ook wel bekend als Steenspreker, Heler van de Stam der Waterstromen. Of de vroegere Heler, om het beter te zeggen." De grond werd vanonder Hazelpoot's poten gesnokt en ze had het gevoel dat ze viel. "Wat in SterrenClan's naam..." mompelde ze. "Ken je de Stam der Waterstromen?" vroeg de poes verrast."Wie ben jij, jonge kat?" Hazelpoot keek de poes aan. "Ada, dochter van Adelaar. Meest gevreeste Grotwacht van de Stam der Waterstromen, vòòr de Veranderingen begonnen." Er viel een ijzige stilte. "En wat, Ada," zei Hecate kil,"Doe jij hier met de geur van Clankatten aan je vacht?" Hazelpoot hield haar kop schuin. "Ik ben geen Stamkat meer, noch een eenling." prevelde ze."Je bent de dochter van een bloedverrader!" grauwde Hecate. "Ja, de dochter." zei Hazelpoot."Ik ben geen bloedverrader. Het feit dat Adelaar zijn vroegere geliefde en nicht heeft vermoord verteld niet dat ik ook bestempelt moet worden als moordenaar." Hecate siste laag."Ik bied mijn excuses aan, Ada." "Hazelpoot." corrigeerde de zandkleurige leerling."Ik woon in de SchaduwClan nu." Hecate knikte zwijgend."Vertel me je verhaal, ... Hazelpoot." Hazelpoot hield haar kop schuin. "Jij behoorde òòk tot de katten die als eenlingen gingen wonen tijdens de Veranderingen." miauwde ze."Jij was er toen ik geboren werd. Waar wil je dat ik start? Wanneer verliet je mijn leven?" Hecate knipperde met haar maankleurige ogen. "Toen Hazel stierf, Hazelpoot." miauwde ze."Verliet ik deze schuur. Ik ging ver weg leven, in hooglanden waar de berglucht stroomde en ik het gevoel had dat ik thuisleefde. Als die Veranderingen niet begonnen waren zou ik in de bergen gebleven zijn. Toen Hazel stierf verliet ik jouw leven." Hazelpoot knikte."Een eenling adopteerde mij en Carrie; je weet wel, mijn zusje - ze heet nu Perzikpoot en woont in een andere Clan. Adelaar ving voedsel voor ons. De eenling had een zuster die in de Clans ging wonen. Haar zoon is een van mijn vrienden." vertelde ze. "Adelaar stierf door een dodelijke val in een ravijn." ging ze verder."En ook onze pleegmoeder liet enkele manen later het leven door de verdrinkingsdood. Haar zus zagen we niet meer terug, want ook zij was overleden tesamen met haar dochter." Hecate luisterde geïnteresseert. "Op een dag stierf mijn zus aan de poten van een vos, althans, dat dacht ik - maar dat is een ander verhaal. Ik ging samen met het neefje van onze pleegmoeder naar de SchaduwClan en daar vingen ze me op. Al gauw vertrok ik samen met de Clanmedicijnkat en Stormpoot - zo heet mijn pleegneef - naar de Sterrenwereld om onze voorouderen, die verdwenen waren, terug te brengen. We verbleven in de Stam der Eeuwige jacht. Hoe dan ook, ik keerde terug met Stormpoot en werd later een echte Clanleerling gemaakt. Nu ben ik hier, omdat Roospoot me vertelde deze plek te zoeken. Hier leefde ik vroeger, maar dat weet je wel." Hecate knikte."Bedankt, Hazelpoot. En waar is Roospoot, als ik vragen mag?" Hazelpoot durfde de blik van de cyperse poes niet te ontmoeten."Roospoot, of beter gezegt; Roosceder, is deze dag overleden. Ze is aangereden." Hecate's ogen blonken even en treurig boog ze haar kop."Roosceder verzorgde mij en mijn jongen toen we in zwakste staat waren." prevelde ze droevig."Ik ben haar veel dank verschuldigt." Hazelpoot boog respectvol haar kop."Ik begrijp het." Hecate haalde haar tong over de kopjes van haar kits. "Vertel me jouw verhaal, Hecate." prevelde Hazelpoot. Hecate knikte."Ik begin met de Veranderingen, want daar weet jij het fijne niet van. Kijk in mijn ogen, Hazelpoot, en concentreer je. Ik roep mijn krijgersvoorouderen op." Hazelpoot knikte en staarde in de maankleurige ogen van de vrouwtjeskat. Ze keek en keek en langzaam aan verzonk ze in hun zilveren dieptes. Een stem klonk in haar hoofd, helder als de sterren in een wolkloze nacht en even kalmerend als een moeder die voor haar zorgde. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Het gebeurde lang, lang geleden al, maar pas later trof het ongeluk de Stam der Waterstromen, vertelde de stem. Storm, heviger dan we ooit gezien hadden, trof de bergen. Sneeuwstormen joegen alle prooi weg, kittens en zelfs volwassenen vroren dood in de bittere kou. Alleen de sterksten konden het overleven, en degenen die het niet zouden halen als ze niet naar het zuiden trokken moesten vertrekken en hun Stam voorgoed achter hen laten. Een groot deel ging weg, waaronder ik, die toen Heler was. Mijn opvolger beloofde dat hij goed voor de Stam zou zorgen, maar eerst gaf hij een van mijn diepste geheimen vrij aan de Stam. Mijn Stamgenoten dachten dat ik een zuiverbloed Stamkat was, maar in feite was ik maar een eenling die als enige sterk genoeg was geweest de positie van Heler aan te nemen. Ik voelde me verraden en vertrok samen met de andere katten terwijl ik nagejoeld werd door katten die me ooit trouw waren geweest. Mos, Lavendel en Adelaar waren met het trouwste van de katten die met mij meegingen om als eenlingen te gaan leven in het zuiden, ver weg van de bergen. Op een zonsondergang beging Adelaar een afschuwelijk misdrijf. Mos, die eens zijn geliefde was geweest maar hem had laten zitten voor een kater die in haar ogen meer voorstelde, probeerde hem terug te versieren nu ze haar partner niet meer zou zien. Adelaar duwde haar een kloof in en vermoordde haar zo in koelen bloede. Lavendel, Adelaar's nicht, had een zielsdiepe haat voor Mos en slechts een paar foute woorden van haar leidden ook tot haar val in dat ravijn. Adelaar was een moordenaar en een verrader, maar desondanks zijn misdaad bleef hij bij de rest van zijn Stam en werden Lavendel en Mos als vermist bestempelt. Maar ik wist wat Adelaar gedaan had, waartoe hij in staat was. Ik confronteerde hem en hij beloofde me ver weg te gaan wonen van mij en de anderen zodra we de velden en vlaktes in het zuiden zouden bereiken. En zo ging het, alleen een beetje anders. Wij waren degenen die hem achterlieten bij de eenling Hazel, die zwanger was van zijn kits. Ik verliet mijn Stamgenoten eventueel en wenste hen het beste toe. En toen ontmoette ik, die nog steeds jong was, deze bijzondere kater. En we werden partners, maar toen bleek dat hij me verraden en bedrogen had om me te misbruiken verliet ik hem en kwam ik hier leven. Tot bleek dat ik in verwachting was. Nu zijn we hier beland, en heb ik vernomen dat de Veranderingen geëindigt zijn, maar ik ben ongewenst in mijn Stam. Ik heb geen thuis om naar terug te keren. Ik ben gelukkig nu met mijn jonkies. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Hazelpoot werd teruggezogen naar de werkelijkheid. "Hecate," zei ze opgewonden."Ik kan je naar de Stam brengen!" Hecate glimlachtte bitter."Mijn Stam wil me niet meer, Hazelpoot." miauwde ze. "Hoe weet je dat? Het is al lang geleden sinds je bent vertrokken en ik weet zeker dat er tijdens de storm al veel katten gestorven zullen zijn..." "Nee!" snauwde Hecate boos."Ik ben blij hier. Ik zal mijn jongen opvoeden als eenlingen en ook zij zullen gelukkig zijn." Hazelpoot hield haar kop scheef."Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg ze. Hecate zweeg. Dan stond ze op en zwaaide ze met haar staart."Ik heb het gevoel dat het voor jou onderhand al tijd moet zijn om te gaan, Hazelpoot. Over een tijdje zal de zon opkomen. Je moet nog slapen. Je wilt je zielsverwant niet ongerust maken." Haar ogen twinkelden vriendelijk maar Hazelpoot's ingewanden veranderden in ijs. "... Zielsverwant?" miauwde ze. Hecate glimlachtte vriendelijk."Die heb je toch? Ik zie het in je ogen. Je hebt je zielsverwant ontmoet, en nog niet zo'n klein beetje geleden ook." Hazelpoot deinsde achteruit."Wat is een zielsverwant? Ik dacht dat die niet bestonden..." prevelde ze geschokt. "Natuurlijk bestaan ze. Ze zijn alledaagse traditie in de Stam. Wist je dan niet dat je zielsverwant dicht bij je staat? O jee." Hecate snorde geamuseerd maar Hazelpoot zag er de humor niet van in. "Zielsverwant..." murmelde ze."Ik heb géén zielsverwant! Niet méér!" Hecate glimlachtte, haar ogen bleker dan ijs."Zit je nog steeds in over dat Stampoesje?" kirde ze."Zij was je zielsverwant niet, Hazelpoot. Klaarblijkelijk stopte je met geloven in zielsverwanten toen je pleegmammie haar-" "STOP!" gilde Hazelpoot."Ik wil er geen woord over horen! Hou je mond!" Blauw vuur laaide hoog op in haar ogen die brandend van doodsangst naar Hecate loerden. "Het heeft me manen gekost om erover te vergeten, dus hou je mond!" Ze stormde omlaag van de hooizolder en draafde door het stro de schuur uit. De horizon werd iets blauwer, niet meer het donkere inktzwart van de nachtelijke hemel in het woud. Zonsopgang zou dadelijk arriveren. Hazelpoot dacht na. Ze had erg haar best gedaan te vergeten over dat ene jong waarmee ze enkele manen lang tesamen mee was opegegroeid, verhaaltjes horend over zielsverwanten en vriendschap die alle Clangrenzen overschreed. Op een dag was het poesje naar haar toegekomen en bewezen dat zij tweeën zielsverwanten waren. Hazelpoot had het gelooft, maar zodra haar pleegmoeder hoorde van hun zogenoemde zielsvriendschap had ze iets gruwelijks gedaan dat Hazelpoot diep getraumatiseerd had. Pleegmama had Vlierhart bij zich gehaald en had die opgedragen Hazelpoot's "zielsgenoot" te vermoorden. Die ochtend was Hazelpoot's vriendin dood in een dassenburcht gevonden met schuim op haar lippen; gestikt door het gif van een doodsbes. Pas later had Hazelpoot te horen gekregen dat haar vriendin haar bedrogen had omdat ze snakte naar een zielsverwant. Hazelpoot was het langzaam aan vergeten, maar Hecate had zojuist oude wonden opengereten. Droevig trippelde Hazelpoot richting het kamp. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 16 ���� Hoofdstuk 18 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm